Lista uczestników
A''' AaRON ''- U Turn'' Abraham Mateo - Señorita Ace of Base -'' All For You '' Ace Of Base - Doreen Activ - Visez Ada Szulc ''- Fields Of Gold'' Ada Szulc & Dj Adamus - 1000 miejsc Adele ''- Rolling in the Deep'' Adele ''- Rumour Has It'' Adele - Set Fire to the Rain Adele - Skyfall Adelén - Baila Conmigo Adelèn - Bombo Adrian Gaxha - Skandali Adrian ft Floriani - Ngjyra e kuqe Adrianne - As one A Friend In London Feat. Carly Rae Jepsen - Rest From The Streets Agnes ''- Love Love Love'' Agnes - On And On Agnes - One Last Time Agnieszka Chylińska -'' Normalka'' Agnieszka Falborska ''- Millhaven'' Agnetha Fältskog - When You Really Loved Someone AGONY - Elena Iliadi Aida Arami - Diamond Ailee - Heaven Ailee -'' I will show you '' Aimée -'' Crashing Down'' Aisha ''- What for ?'' Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau Alain Clark ''- Blow Me Away'' Alain Clark - Back In My World Alan ''- Ballad'' Alanis Morissette - Guardian Alban Skenderaj ft. Dr. Mic - Mrekullia e 8 -'' Nje ne nje mln'' Alcazar - Alcastar Alek Sandar & Dess feat. Boyplay - It Ain't Over Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Alenka Gotar - Cvet Z Juga Alesha Dixon -''' The Boy does nothing Alessandra Amoroso - Amore puro Alessandra Amoroso - Ti Aspetto Alex Britti - Baciami Alex Clare - Too Close Alex Hepburn - Miss Misery Alex Hepburn - Under Alex, Jorge y Lena - Estar Contigo Alex Mica - Dalinda Alex Saidac - Stay In This Moment Alex Sparrow - Shout it out Alexa ''- We are one'' Alexander Rybak - Funny Little World Alexander Rybak - Leave Me Alone Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexandra Burke ''- Hallelujah'' Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat Alexandra Stan feat. Carlprit - 1.000.000 Alexia - A volte si a volte no Alfred Hall - Safe & Sound Alice Avery - Oops Baby Alice Avery - U Make My Heart Beat Alice Gold - End of the World Alida - Feathers Alina Artc - Prekrasnaya Lozh Alina Devecerski ''- Flytta på dej'' Alina Devecerski ''- Ikväll Skiter Jag i Allt'' Alina Grosu - Brosay Aline Lahoud - Quand Tout S'enfuit Aliona Moon - O Mie '' Alizée ''- À Contre-courant Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans Alizée - La Isla Bonita Alla Pugaczova - Wsio mogut koroli Alpines - Cocoon Alpines - Got Me Wrong Alsu ''- Samoe glavnoe'' Alyona Lanskaya - All My Life Alyona Lanskaya - Rhythm Of Love Alyosha - Feromony Lubvi Alyosha ''- Sweet People'' Alyosha - Ti Uydesh Alyosha ''- Toczka na kartye'' Alžběta Kolečkářová - Andělskej flám AmaDeux - The Night is on Fire Amanda Fondell - All This Way Amanda Fondell - Bastard Amanda Jenssen -'' Dry My Soul'' Amandine Bourgeois - L'Homme De La Situation Amaral - Hacia Lo Salvaje Amaranthe - Amaranthine Amaury Vassili - Lucente Stella Amel Bent - Délit Amel Bent - Je reste Amel Bent - Ma Philosophie Amelia Lily - Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got) Amelia Lily ''- You Bring Me Joy'' Amethystium - Treasure '' Amy Irving - ''Why Don"t You Do Right Amy MacDonald - Pride Amy MacDonald - Slow it Down Ana Free - Electrical Storm Ana Isabelle ft. Chino & Nacho - La Vida Es Bella Ana Malhoa - Tu És O Fogo Ana Nikolic - Djavo Ana Ritta -'' Moreno Latino'' Ana Simonovska - Prijatel Anahi - Mi Delirio '' Anastasia Prikhodko - ''Smogla Anastasia Prikhodko - Yasnovidyashchaya Anastasia Viennikova - Shining In Twilight Andra - Something New Andre Without - Your Love Andrea ''- Haide Hopa'' Andrea - Izlaji Me Andrea Bocelli & Laura Pausini - Vivere (Dare to live) Andrea Demirovic ''-''' Just Get Out of My Life'' Andrea Demirovic - Odlazim Andrea Marullo - Come L'eco Di Una Voce Andrea Marullo - Wind Of Ireland Andreas Gabalier -'' I sing a Liad für di'' Andreea Banica feat. Kio - Bumerang Andreea Balan - Trippin AneeLa & Arash -'' Chori, Chori'' Ángel Capel - Solo pienso en ti Angelika Agurbash - Reka Angus and Julia Stone - I'm Not Yours Anggun ''- Saviour'' Ania Rusowicz ''- Ja i Ty'' Ania Rusowicz - Ślepa miłość Ani Lorak - Shady Lady Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak ''- Sprosi'' Ani Lorak ''- Zazhigay Serdtse'' Ani Lorak ft. Timur Rodrigez - Uvlechenie Animal Drama - Spordipäev Anine Stang -'' Dominoes'' Anjeza Shahini - Ne pasqyre Anjeza (Shahini) - Nkenesja me e mire Anjulie ''- Brand New Bitch'' Anjulie ''- Stand Behind The Music'' Antique ''- Die For You'' Antonia - Marionette Anna Abreu ''- Are you ready'' Anna Bergendahl -'' This is my life'' Anna Eriksson - Garden of Love Anna Jurksztowicz - Kilku kumpli weź Anna Kaenzig ''- Vespa'' Anna Maria Jopek - Ale jestem Anna Patrini ''- Laleczka z saskiej porcelany'' Anna Rossinelli - In love for a while Anna Rossinelli - Let It Go Anna Tovmasyan - Khosqern Avelord En Annalisa - Senza Riserva Annalisa - Alice e il blu Annalise Psaila ''- Melodija Ta' Hajti'' Anne Book - Samba Samblero Anne Gadegaard - Arabiens Drøm Anne Mattila ''- Tyynyyn jäljet jää'' Annely Cole - Need You Annet Artani - Alive Annie Cotton ''- Moi, Tout Simplement'' Anouk -'' For Bitter Or Worse'' Anouk - What Have You Done Antique ''- Opa Opa'' Anri Jokhadze - I'm A Joker Anton Ewald - Human Antonia - I Got You Antonia - Jameia Anouk - Birds Anouk - Losing My Religion Anouk - The Good Life Apocalyptica ft. HIM & Lauri - Bittersweet Arash & Rebecca - Temptation Ardian Bujupi ''- Rise to the Top'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Engjejt qajnë'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Perfekt'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Shpirt i Mbytur'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Si Shiu'' Arina Domski - Ave Maria Caccini Arina Domski - Nikto ne vinovat Arina Domski - Prosto Ljubov Arina Domski - Ti Amero Arisa - La Notte Arlissa - Sticks & Stones Armin Muzaferija ''- S tobom bez tebe'' Armin Van Buuren Ft. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love Artjom Savitski -'' 7 roosi'' Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Artur Andrus - Królowa nadbałtyckich raf Artur Andrus - Piłem w Spale, spałem w Pile Asaf Avidan - One day Atiye - Budur Atiye - Kal Aqua ''- Playmate To Jesus'' Aura Dione ''- Friends'' Aura Dione - In Love With The World Aurea - The Only Thing That I Wanted Aurela Gaçe - Boom Boom Boom Aurela Gaçe - Ja Ke Nge Aurela Gaçe ''- Tranzit '' Aurela Gaçe ft Dr.Flori & Marsel - Origilnaje '' Aury - ''Elle Me Dit Auryn - Last Night On Earth Ayumi Hamasaki ''- Crossroad'' Ayumi Hamasaki - ''Marionette' '' Aynur Aydın - Better AySel ''- Don't Let The Morning Come'' Aysel - Fallin AySel - Tonight Aysel & Arash - Always Avril Lavigne ''- Alice'' Azealia Banks ''- Luxury'' Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 Azucar Moreno - ''Bésame '' '''B Baker - Overload Baklava - Moon Dance Banghra - My Own Way Barbana ''- Hajna Hajna'' Barbara Moleko - Dum For Dig Baiyu - Take A Number Bass - Where is the Love Bastille - Things We Lost in the Fire Beatrice Egli - Mein Herz Belinda - Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama Ben Ivory ''- The Righteous Ones'' Benedetta Giovagnini ''- Gennaio'' Benevolent Demise - Storytime Bengü - İki Melek Barbara Moleko - Klar Til Kærlighed Bereczki Zoltán - Kerek egész Bermuda - Minden Walódi Bernhoft - C'mon Talk Beth Ditto - I Wrote The Book '' Beyonce - ''End Of Time Beyonce - Why don't you love me '' BFF - ''Outta My Head Biagio Antonacci ''- L'evento'' Bianca - Hurt Bianca Atzei - La paura che ho di perderti Bianka - A Chyo Chyo Biljana Sečivanović ''- Nema nade'' Bir Melek Vardi ''- Model'' Birgit - Et Uus Saaks Alguse Birgit Õigemeel - 365 days Birgit Õigemeel Violina ''- You're Not Alone'' Bjork - Moon Blaxy Girls - Adio Blerta Gace - Sky is the limit Blitzkids mvt. - Cold Blue - Hurt Lovers Blue -'' I Can'' Blue Cafe - Love Song Blue Cafe ''- Noheo'' Boaz Mauda ''- The Fire In Your Eyes'' Bogdan Vladau ''- Hila'' Bojan Bjelić -'' Mora'' Bon Iver - Blood Bank Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero Bonnie Tyler ''- Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Boy - Little Numbers Börni - Too Much Brainstorm ''- A Day Before Tomorrow'' Brenda Walsh - Porn Site Brinck - Human Brodka ''- Granda'' Brooke ''- Love not war'' Brooke Candy - Everybody does Brooke Fraser - Something in the Water Bryan Rice feat. Julie Curtain - Call Buranovskiye Babushki - Dlinnaja beresta i kak sdelat' iz nee Buranovskiye Babushki - Party For Everybody Burcu Güneş - Oflaya Oflaya Bustamante - A Contracorriente C''' Can Banomo - Love me Back Caotico ''- Sunrise Confessions '' Capital Cities - Kangaroo Court Carlos Costa ''- Queres Que Eu Dance ?'' Caro Emerald - Back it up Caro Emerald - Liquid Lunch Carola - Invincible Carrie Underwood - Blown Away Cascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor Cascada - Glorious Cascada - Summer of Love Cassandra Steen ft. Adel Tawil ''- Stadt'' Catalin Josan - Walking On Fire Catarine Pereira ''- Canta Por Mim'' Charlee - Boy Like You Charlie Winston - Hello Alone Charlotte Perrelli - Hero Charlotte Perrelli - The Girl Charlotte Perelli & Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Charlotte, Nanne & Sonja - Holding Out For A Hero Chen Aharoni ''- Or!'' Cher - Strong Enough Cher - Woman's World Cher LIoyd - Swagger Jagger Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G - Oath ChianoSky ''- Walking Away'' Chihara Minori - Zero Paradise Lost Chi-li - Koshka Chisu ''- Kohtalon Oma'' Chisu - Kolmas pyörä Chisu - Sama nainen Chris Wallace ''- Remember When (Push Rewind)'' Christian Chavez & Anahi -'' Libertad'' Christian Walz - Like Suicide Christian Walz ''- What's Your Name?'' Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Aguilera ''- Beautiful'' Christina Aguilera - El Beso Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Aguilera ft. Alejandro Fernadez -'' Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti'' Christina Stürmer - Wir Leben Den Moment Christina Rus - I don't see ya Christophe Willem ''- Berlin'' Christopher S feat. Nalaya - Let You Go Ceca Raznatovic ''- Bruka'' Celeste Buckingham - Never Be You Celeste Buckingham ''- Nobody Knows'' Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celina Ree - Når Du Rør Ved Mig Celina Ree - Se Dig Selv I Mig Celine Dion ''- Alone'' Céline Dion - Loved Me Back to Life Celine Dion ''- My heart will go on'' Celine Dion ''- Parler a mon pere'' Céline Dion - You And I Charlene Soraia - Ghost Christophe Maé -'' Tombé Sous Le Charme'' Churchill - Change Ciara ft. Missy Elliott - Work Clare Maguire ''- The Last Dance'' Claudia Faniello - Pure Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You Coldplay - Christmas Lights Coldplay - Clocks Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall Coldplay - Viva La Vida Colonia - Laž za laž Coral - Todo Está En Tu Mente Corson - Lost in the Air Cristina Rus - In Doi Cryptic Street ''- Indecisive'' Cserpes Laura - Élj pont úgy! Csézy - Utazunk Culture Beat - Mr.Vain Czesław Śpiewa - Pożegnanie Małego Wojownika Czesław Śpiewa & Mela Koteluk - Pieśń o Szczęściu C2C ''- Down The Road'' '''D Dada Life - Happy violence '' Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams - ''Get Lucky Daley ft. Jessie J ''- Remember Me'' Dan Balan - Freedom Dan Gautreau & Tom Howe ''- Through my eyes'' Dana International ''- Love Boy'' Dane Rumble -'' Lights Go Out'' Dangerous Muse ''- Give Me Danger'' Daniel Djokić - Like It Like This '' Daniel Djokić - ''Man on fire Daniel Kandi & Dj Aligator - The Perfect Match Daniela Spalla - Arruinarmelo Danielle Silcestri - A Bocca Chiusa Danny Saucedo & Sasha Strunin - Emely Dara Bubamara – Galama Darin - Lovekiller Darin - Nobody Knows Darin - So Yours Dark Princess & Olga Romanova - The Game Darkness Falls - Timeline Darko Ilievski i Magdalena Cvetkoska ''- Pepel'' Dashni Morad - I Am David Bisbal - Ave María David Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca David Carreira - Esta Noite David Deyl -'' Nic Nevzdavam'' David Guetta - Toy friend David Tavare & Nina - Centerfold Dear Euphoria ''- No More Time To Weep'' Debi Nova - Drummer Boy Declan Galbraiith - Tell Me Why Deep Zone Project -'' I Love My DJ'' Delain - Get The Devil Out Of Me Delia - Dale Delia - Wuella Wuella Delilah - Go Delilah - Shades of Grey Delphic - Baiya Delta Goodrem - Hunters and the Wolves Delta Goodrem -'' Together We Are One'' Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break Demi Lovato - Heart Attack '' Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas - ''This is me Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia '' Denis Lyubimov - ''Lyubvy bolshe net Denise Rosenthal - I wanna give my heart Deniz Seki ''- Masal'' DESISLAVA - Never end Diamondz ''- Ata Hakochav'' Diandra -'' Colliding Into You '' Diandra - Outta My Head Dido - No Freedom Dido ft. Kendrick Lamar -'' Let Us Move On'' Diego Miranda Ft. Ana Free - Girlfriend Die Toten Hosen ''- Zamrożona Wyborowa'' Dillon ''- Thirteen Thirtyfive'' Dima Bilan - Never Let You Go Dima Bilan - Poka Dima Bilan & Anastacia - Safety Dino Merlin - Love In Rewind Ditte Marie - Overflow DJ Antoine feat. Tom Dice - Sunlight DJ M.E.G. ft. Sergey Lazarev & Timati ''- Moscow to California'' DJ Smash ft. Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Na Rasstoyanii Dj Smash & Vengerov & Bobina ft. Matua & Averin & Kravets - Neft DJ Smash ft. Vintage ''- Moskva'' DJs from Mars & Fragma - Insane D'NASH ''- En el Medio de la Calle'' Dobrády Ákos feat Emilia - Szerelemre hangolva Doc M.C. ft. Mimi Blix - Catch Me Doda - Titanium Dolcenera - Il Mio Amore Unico Dolores O'Riordan - Human Spirit Dolores O'Riordan - The Journey Dominika Migrova ''- Nova'' Donatan - Nie lubimy robić Dony & Elena - Hot Girls Donny Montell - Love Is Blind Dorians - Fly Doris Dragovic -'' Marija Magdalena'' Dorotea Mele - Lovely on my hand Doroteja Kravcenkaite -'' I Don’t Need You Anymore'' Duffy - Rain On Your Parade Duffy - Warwick Avenue Dulce Maria -'' Es Un Drama'' Dustin The Turkey - Irelande Douze Pointe E''' Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love Eddie Razaz ''- Alibi'' Edita – Done With You Edita (Abdieski) - Change Edita Abdieski - The Key Edsilia Rombley - On Top of the World Edurne - Pretty Boy Edyta Górniak -'' Hallelujah'' Edyta Górniak - Teraz tu Edyta Górniak - To nie ja Eglė Jakštytė - Kelyje Eglė Jakštytė - Love is alive Eglė Jakštytė - Skrendi Eiffel 65 - I'm Blue Eileen Khatchadourian - Karouna''De Lotus Eisblume - ''Iceflowers Eisblume - Leben ist schön '' Eivør - ''Undo Your Mind Eivør ''- Wall of Silence'' Eldar Qasimov - I'm Fire Elderine & Jgupi Bani & Nuki Kokshlieshvili & Oto Poladashvili - Racha Chemi Siqvaruli Eldrine - One More Day Electro Morocco ''- Sweetly Down'' Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Aphrodisiac Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Hearts Collide Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Tables Are Turning Elena -'' Auguris'' Elena - Disco Romancing Elena - Midnight Sun Elena Gheorge - Your Captain Tonight Elena Gheorge ft. Dr Bellido - Amar Tu Vida Elena Risteska -'' Ninanajna'' Elena Risteska - Opasno Vreme Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija Elena i Lambi - Najdobro do sega Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira - Pio Erotas Pethenis Eleni Foureira ''- Reggaeton'' Eleni Foureira - Sweetest Love Eli Et Papillon - Mille querelles Elif -'' Unter meiner Haut '' Elīna Krastiņa un Edijs Šnipke -'' Noburtā '' Elisa -'' L'Anima Vola'' Elitsa & Stoyan - Voda '' Eliza Doolittle -'' Big When I Was Little Elize - Automatic Elize - Into Your System Elka - Okolo tebya Elka - Throw Ella vs Mountain - Missing you Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou '' Ellie Goulding ''- Anything Could Happen Ellie Goulding - Guns And Horses Ellie Goulding ''- Lights'' Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed Elnare - Ayrildiq El Sueño De Morfeo (ESDM) - Lo Mejor Esta Por llegar Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona Elvana Gjata - Gjaku Im Elvir Mekic - Armija Elvira T - Vse Reszeno Elvis Blue - Lighthouse Elysion -'' Bleeding'' Emeli Sande - My Kind of love Emeli Sande ''- Next to me'' Emeli Sande - Read All About It Part Emeli Sande ft. Naughty Boy - Lifted Emilie Simon - Dame Emily Osment - Lovesick Emerentia - Wasting Water Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emiliana Torrini - To Be Free '' Emilia ''- Teardrop '' Emina Jahović - ''Da Mogu Emina feat. Natasa ''- Gospodine'' Emir ''- Makina'' Emir - Tutuşmayan Kalmasın Emmanuel Moire -'' Beau Malheur'' Emmanuel Moire - Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emma - Cercavo Amore Emma - Non E' L'Inferno Emmelie de Forest -'' Let It Fall'' Emmy - Ayo Enej ''- Skrzydlate Ręce'' Enej feat Afromental - United Enikő Muri - Make Me Okay Enrique Iglesias - Ayer Enrique Iglesias feat. Sammy Adams - Finally Found You Enrique Iglesias ft. Wisin & Yandel - No Me Digas Que No Entela Zhula ''- Per Ty Kam Nevoje'' Enya ''- May it be'' Eric Saade ''- Big Love'' Eric Saade - Coming Home Eric Saade - Marching Eric Saade - Popular Eric Saade - Winning Ground Erik Grönwall – Higher Erik Segerstedt & Tone Damli - Hello Goodbye Erin - Vanha sydän Eros Ramazzotti -'' Un Ángel Como El Sol Tú Eres'' Eros Ramazzoti - Un'Emozione Per Sempre Esma Redzepova - Caje Sukarije Esther Melody Band ''- Meet me at the water'' Etana -'' I am not afraid'' Euroband - Fire Euroband - This Is My Life Eva & The Heartmaker - Gone In A Flash Eva And The Heartmaker ''- MR.TOKYO'' Eva Boto - Verjamem Evanescence ''- Lithium'' Evanescence - My Immortal Eva Rivas ''- Apricot Stone'' Eva Simons -''Silly Boy'' Evan ''- Always And Forever '' Eve Angeli ''- Viens'' Evridiki ''- Comme çi Comme ça'' Evridiki - Lepides Ewa Jach ''- Mamy czas'' Ewa Farna - Monster High Ewelina Lisowska - Hurt Ewelina Lisowska - ''W Stronę słońca '' '''F Fabrizio Faniello ''- I Do'' Fabryka - The Good Insight Faith Hill ''- There You'll Be'' Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories Fallulah - Give us a little love Fallulah - I Lay My Head Fallulah - Out Of It Fearrington -'' 10000 Grunde'' Fefe Dobson - Stuttering Felix Cartal Feat. Maja Ivarsson - Tonight Feminnem - Lako Je Sve Fenech-Soler ''- Demons'' Finger Eleven - Paralyzer Filipa Ruas - Tenso Filipos - Believe Firefox AK ''- Boom Boom Boom'' First Aid Kit ''- Emmylou'' Five Finger Death Punch - Far From Home Flaka Krelani ''- T'Boj me Rock'' Flava & Stevenson feat. Cesca Lara – Love a Paris Flood of Rain - Submerge Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love Florence + The Machine ''- No Light No Light'' Florence + The Machine - Over the love Florence + The Machine ''- Shake It Out '' Florrie - Shut You Down Fly Project - Musica Foxes - Youth Francesca Michielin - Distratto '' Francesca Michielin - ''Tutto quello che ho Françoise Madeleine Hardy & Perry Blake - Ordinary Day Franka ''- San'' Fredrika Stahl - Willow Free Deejays - Mi Ritmo Frida Amundsen –'' Closer'' Frida Gold ''- Komm zu mir nach Haus '' Frida Gold - Liebe Ist Meine Rebellion Frida Hyvonen - The Modern Fridrik Ómar - I Want To Know Friðrik Ómar og Frostrósir. - Vetrarnótt Fun feat. Janelle Monáe ''- We Are Young'' F(x) ''- Hot Summer'' G''' Gabrielle ''- Bordet'' Gabrielle Aplin - Home Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me G.E.M. - Someday I'll Fly Georgi Kay -'' In My Mind'' Get Free - Átvágyás Getter Jaani ''- Grammofon'' Getter Jaani - NYC Taxi Getter Jaani - Rockefeller street Getter Jaani - Teater Gienek Loska & Maciej Maleńczuk - You Can't Judge a Book Gigi Radics, Kati Wolf, Szonja Oroszlán - A Szív Dala (Pirosban a nőkért) Gille - Grenade Giorgia - E l'amore che conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgia feat. Eros Ramazzotti - Inevitabile Giorgos Alkaios & Friends ''- OPA!'' Giorgos Tsalikis - Panikos Giorgos Tsalikis ft. Master Tempo - Ta Perastika Mou Gipsy.cz - Aven Romale Girls Aloud ''- Something New'' Girmantė - Tik Leisk Gisela - Él Es Ella Giulia y Los Tellarini - Warszawa Givemeister - Bad romance GJan - Losin you GJan - Need Your Love GJan ''- Not Afraid'' Glamour ''- Osen'' Go Back To The Zoo - I'm The Night Googoosha - Night Goldfrapp -'' Rocket'' Goldi Halili - Rroj per Dashurine Goran Karan - Jubin Te, Jubin Gossip - Move In The Right Direction Gökçe - Tuttu Fırlattı Grachi ''- Banda Sonora'' Grafa - Nevidim Gregor Salto & Kaoma - Lambada 3000 Greenjolly - Razom Nas Bahato Greta - L'estate Greta Salóme - Everywhere around me Greta Salóme -'' If You Wanna Go'' Greta Salóme'' ''- In the Silence '' Greta Salóme, Heiða og Guðrún Árný - ''Aldrei sleppir mér Greta Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget Grete Paia - I'm over you Grete Paia - San Sebastiano Gromth ft. Emil Solli-Tangen - Alone GuGabriel - Salvation Guillemots ''- I Don't Feel Amazing Now '' Guillemots ''- Trains To Brazil'' Gulsen - Yatcaz Kalkcaz Ordayim Guri Schanke - Ven A Bailar Conmigo Gülben Ergen & Mustafa Sandal - Şıkır Şıkır '''H Habibe Ostreni - Nisu tash Hadise - Deli Oğlan Hadise - Düm Tek Tek Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise ''- Superman'' Hadise - Visal Haik Solar, Arni Rock feat. Masheé - Unwanted HAIM - Don't Save Me Hafdis Huld - Action Man Halina Mlynkova ''- Kobieta z moich snów'' Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt - Glorious Hanna ''- Et si'' Hanna - La Filarmónica Hanna Pakarinen - Black Ice Hanna Pakarinen - Go Go Hanna Pakarinen - Jokapäiväinen Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hanna Pakarinen ''- Stronger Without You'' Hannah Coheh - The Crying Game Hanz Zimmer -'' Discombobulate'' Hasmik Karapetyan ''- Sirun Asa Barev'' Harel Skaat - Le'an Harel Skaat - Kama Od Efshar Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Hatsune - Miku World is mine Havana Brown - You'll Be Mine HeartBeat - Bukra Fi Mishmish Hej Matematik ''- Party i provinsen'' Helen Adamson - Sinuga Koos Helena Paparizou ''- Baby It's Over'' Helena Paparizou - Mr.Perfect Helena Paparizou - Popular Helena Paparizou ''- Tha Me Allios'' Helene Fischer - Fehlerfrei Hera Björk - Because You Can Hera Bjork -'' Falling again'' Hera Björk ''- Je Ne Sais Quoi '' Hera Björk - My heart Hera Bjørk - Someday Hera Bjork & Haffi Haff & Blaz Roca - Finnum Astina Hien - Not Livin' In Yesterday '' Hind ''- Your heart belongs to me Hot Chip - I Feel Better Hugh Laurie - Louisiana Blues Hurts - Blind Hurts ''- Confide in me'' Hurts - Miracle Husky Rescue ''- Sound of Love'' I''' I Blame Coco - In spirit golden I Blame Coco ft. Robyn - Caesar Ich Troje - Keine Grenzen Ich Troje - Prawo Icona Pop - I Love It Ida Corr -'' What Goes Around Comes Around '' Idit Halevi - It's my time Idina Menzel - I Stand Ifi Ude - My Baby Gone '' Iiris ''- Melyse Ilaria Porceddu - Libera Ilia Darlin ''- Even When I Lose'' Ilanit - Ey sham IIRIS ''- Just Like An Ogre'' Ilse DeLange ''- Hurricane'' Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World Imagine Dragons - Radioactie IMANY ''- You will never know'' Imnul Crizei - KK Maka InCulto - Eastern European Funk India Martinez ''- Vencer Al Amor'' Indica - Scissor, Paper and Rock Indochine - Alice & June Ines - Once In A Lifetime Ines ''- Pilvepiir'' Infernal - From Paris to a Berlin Infernal - I won't be Crying Infernal - Love Is All Inga & Anush - Ser Yerevan In-Grid - Le Dragueur Ingrid Olava - The Guest Ingrid St. Pierre - Ficelles In-Jan - Pofig inje ''- Kofein i CO2'' Inka - Blame me Inna - Crazy Sexy Wild Inna - J'Adore Inna ''- Oare'' Innocence - Houdini Girl Instrumenti ''- Medicine'' Intars Busulis ''- Viss ir iespejams'' In vivo ft BoyanT - Moje Leto Ira Losco - Me Luv u Long Time Ira Losco feat David Leguess -'' The Person I Am'' Irina Allegrova ''- Ne Obernus Uhodya'' Irina Dorofeeva - Belarus Silnaya Irma - I know Irresistible feat. Carlprit - Elevator Isabelle Boulay - Je ne t'en veux pas Isini Tamta - Ik Amboben Isis Gee - For Life Isis Gee ''- How About That'' Ivan Dorn - Nenavizhu Ivan Dorn -'' Severnoye Siyaniye'' Ivan Dorn - Stycamen Ivan Dorn -'' Tak Silno'' Ivan & Ivana ''- Kupalle'' Ivana Marić ''- Tebe Voljeti'' Ivana Selakov ''- Nase Malo Slavlje'' Ivana Selakov feat. Aca Lukas ''- Daleko si'' Ivana Selakov & DJ Shone ''- Probijam Led'' Ivi Adamou - AGAP! Ivi Adamou - Call the police Ivi Adamou ''- La La Love'' Ivi Adamou ''- Sose Me'' Ivi Adamou - To Mistiko Mou Na Vreis Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness Ivy Quainoo - You Got Me '' Iza Lach - ''Nic Więcej Izia - ''So Much Trouble '' '''J Jackie Thomas - It's Worth It Jade Ewen - Burn It Up Jade Ewen - It's My Time Jade Ewen - My Man Jadranka Barjaktarović ''- Dupla s Cemerom'' Jake Bugg - Broken Jamal ''- DEFTO'' Jamala - It's Me Jamala Jamala ''- Ya tebya lyublyu'' James Arthur - Impossible James Arthur - Stronger James Morrison & Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings Jan Oliver – Stay Young Janet Leon - Heartstrings Janet Leon - New Colours Janet Leon - Heartache On The Dance Floor Jannika B - Hulluksi onnesta Javiera Mena - Luz de piedra de luna Jeff Who ''- Congratulations'' Jelena Karluesa ''- Insomnia'' Jelena Karleusa - Sodoma i Gomora Jelena Karleusa & Teca - Krimi Rad Jelena Rozga - Dobitna Kombinacija Jelena Rozga - Razmazena Jelena Rozga - Zanemari Jelena Tomasevic ''- Okeani'' Jelena Tomasevic ft. Bora Dugić - Oro Jelonek ''- Romantic Revenge'' Jannika B ''- Onnenpäivä '' Jasmin - Løber I Stiletter Jedward - Luminous Jen Titus - Oh Death Jena Lee ''- Mon Ange'' Jenifer - L'amour & Moi Jenifer -'' Sur le fil'' Jenni Vartiainen ''- Duran Duran'' Jenni Vartainen - Junat ja naiset Jenni Vartiainen - Missä muruseni on Jennifer Braun - I Care For You Jennifer Hudson - Spotlight Jennifer Kae - Little White Lies Jennifer Lopez ''- Papi'' Jennifer Rostock - Mein Mikrofon Jenny Berggren '- 'Let Your Heart Be Mine Jens Marni - Misery Jenny May ''- Es gribu vēl mīlēt'' Jeronimo - Sacrifice Jasie Kruz - It's Over Jesper Nohrstedt - Take Our Hearts Jessie J - Domino Jessie J ''- Laserlight'' Jessica Anderson ''- I did it for love'' Jessica Folcker ''- Crash like a wrecking ball'' Jessie Ware - Wildest Moments Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé Jezus MaRia Peszek - Sorry Polsko Joanna Liszowska ''- Conga'' Joey Moe - Skakmat Johannes Oerding - Jemanden wie dich John Legend - Tonight John Newman - Cheating John Newman - Love Me Again JoJo - Too Little Too Late Jordin Sparks - Battlefield Jose Galtsteo - Beautiful life Josef Hedinger -'' About Being Alone'' Joss Stone - The Love We Had (Stays On My Mind) Joss Stone ''- You had me'' Jovana Mostur ''- San '' Jovana Nikolic - Moli Moli Jovana Nikolić - Screcan put Joyce Jonathan -'' Ça Ira'' Jónsi - Gathering Storie Jónsi - Animal Arithmetic Judah Gavra - We're Beautiful Julia Marcell - Matrioszka Julia Volkova & Dima Bilan -'' Cyka'' Juliana Pasha – It’s All About You Julie Wanna i Kolka - Maloletnyaya doch Julien Comblat - Bien évidemment Justyna Kuśmierczyk - Nasze Ulice Justyna Steczkowska - Święta Przegięta Juveniles - Fantasy K''' Kaizers Orchestra - Hjerteknuser Kaizers Orchestra - Kontroll På Kontinentet Kaliopi ''- Crno I Belo'' Kaliopi ''- Tvoja'' Kaliopi - Vucića Kalomira ''- My Secret Combination'' Kalomira - Please Don`t Break My Heart Kalomoira This Is - The Time (Tango) Kamaliya – Butterflies Kamaliya - I'm Alive Kamil Bednarek - Think About Tomorrow Kamil Mikulčík & Nela Pocisková - Leť Tmou Kara - Jumping Kari Amirian ''- Stronghold'' Karolina Goceva - Mojot Svet Karolina Gočeva - Toj Karpe Diem ''- Byduer I Dur'' Karpie Diem - Snovit Karpe Diem - Toyota'n til Magdi Kasia Gomoła - Jak Chcesz Kasia Nosowska - Era Retuszera Kat Deluna - Party O' Clock Kate Wax - Archetype Katerina Stikoudi ft Mohombi ''- Kane me na Meino'' Katerine - Treat Me Like A LADY Kate Nash ''- Do Wah Do'' Kate Ryan - Désenchantée Kate Ryan ''- Je t'adore'' Kate Ryan ''- La Promesse'' Kate Ryan ft. Narco - Broken Kathleen Reiter - Klum lo ozer li Kati Wolf - Az, aki voltam '' Kati Wolf - ''Hívjuk Elő! Kati Wolf ''- Vár a holnap'' Kati Wolf ''- What about my dreams ?'' Katia Aveiro -'' Boom Sem Parar'' Katir Helena Kalaoja ''- Nouruus On Seikkailu'' Katy B feat. Ms. Dynamite - Lights On '' Katy Carr - ''Mała little Flower Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West ''- E.T.'' Katya Bazhenova - Spasibo tebe, leto ! Katya Ryabova - Romeo And Juliet Katie Melua - A Happy Place Katra - Kuunpoika Kateryna Bruzhanska - Kak U Nas Na Ukrainye Kato Callebaut - Break Out Katra - Beast Within Katzenjammer - Rock - Paper - Scissors Kari Amirian - Anew Kaya - Htela bih Kaya & Nesa 100 % - Ljubav ne postoji Keen'V ''- Les Mots'' Kejsi Tola ''- Carry me in yours dreams '' Kejsi Tola ''- S'jemi më atje'' Kelly Clarkson ''- People Like Us'' Kelly Clarkson - You Can't Win Kerli ''- Army Of Love'' Kerli ''- The Lucky Ones'' Kerli ''- Zero Gravityl'' Kesh You - Asykpa Kesh You - Persona Kevin Karla & La Banda - Hey Te Conozco Khaled Feat. Pitbull - Hiya Hiya Kika - Guess It's Alright Kimberly Caldwell –'' Naked'' Kimbra - Settle Down King Charles ''- Mississippi Isabel'' Kings of Leon - Use Sombady Koit Toome - Malestused Koit Toome & Getter Jaani - Valged Ood Koki - Poupée Koldun -'' Surrender'' Kontrust - Bomba Kostas Martakis ''- Fila Me'' Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou Kraftklub ''- Songs für Liam'' Krista Siegfrids - Can You See Me Krista Siegfrids - Marry Me Krista Siegfrids - More Is More Kristiina Wheeler - Annie and I Kristina ''- Horehronie'' Kristina - Life is a Game Kristina - Odnijela Te Votka Kristína - Rozchodový Reggaeton Ksenia Sitnik - Non Stop Ku-Ku ''- Angelina Jolie'' Kurt Calleja -'' Over And Over'' Kyla La Grange - Catalyst Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way '''L Lacuna Coil - Our Truth Ladi6 - Like Water Lady Gaga - Fashion of his Love Ladyhawke - Magic LaFee ''- Ich Bin'' LaGaylia Frazier ''- Dr Frankenstein'' Laïs - t Smidje'' Laka - Macko LaLa Band feat. John Puzzle - Dance Dance Dance Laleh ''- Elephant'' LALEH ''- Vårens Första Dag'' Lama - Probach Lana Jurčević - Nitko i nista Lana Jurcevic - Okovi na srcu! Lana Jurčević i Luka Nizetic - Prava ljubav Lana Del Rey ''- Summertime Sadness'' Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful Lana Jurcevic - Kopija La Oreja de Van Gogh - Dia Cero La Oreja de Van Gogh - Jueves La Oreja de Van Gogh ''- La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas'' La Roux - Quicksand Lara Scandar - Chains Lasgo - Something Las Ketchup ''- Un de vez en cuando'' Laura Cserpes - Most kezdődik el Laura Ibizor ''- If Tonight Is my Last'' Laura Izibor - Perfect Love Laura Jansen - Golden Laura Jansen ''- Use Somebody'' Laura Närhi - Tämä on totta Laura Pausini - Benvenuto Laura Pausini -'' I Surrender'' Laura Pausini feat. Kylie Minogue -'' Limpido'' Laura Poldvere - 2020 Laura Welsh - Undiscovered Lauren Aquilina - Fools Laurence Revey - Immortal Lauri Ylönen - Heavy Lauris Reiniks & Aisha - Pasakā Laurita ''- Yes'' Layana ''- Ur e im tghamarde'' Lawson ''- Learn To Love Again'' Leanne Mitchell - Pride Ledina Celo - Tommorow I Go LemON - Nice Lemonade Mouth ''- Determinate'' Lena - Neon Lena - Stardust Lena - Taken By A Stranger Lena - Touch A New Day Lena ''- What a Man'' Lena Katina ''- Mr. Saxobeat'' Lena Katina ''- Never Forget '' Lena Marlin & Lovebugs - Avalon Lene Marlin -'' How Would It Be'' Lenka - Everything At Once Lenka - Show Lenka ''- Trouble Is A Friend'' Lenna Kuurmaa and Mart Avandi - Tule Kui Leebe Tuul Leo Aberer - Es Tut So Weh Leona Lewis - Better in Time Leona Lewis ''- Bleeding Love'' Leona Lewis - Run Leona Lewis - Happy Leona Lewis - I see You Leona Lewis - I Will Always Love You Leria - A Ray Of Sun Lerika - Sensation Les Enfoirés - Attention au départ '' Leslie Bourgouin & Ben Ivyrise -'' Je Te Donne Leslie Clio ''- Told You So'' Leyla Saribekyan - Yes Em Liber i jego zespół z Bitwy na Głosy ''- It's raining man'' Liber & Mateusz Mijal - Winny Lidia Kopania ''- I don't wanna leave'' Lidija & Dejan Matic ''- Ako te zivot slomi'' Lilla Polyák - Valami más Lilit Hovhannisyan - Gnchu Lilit Hovhannisyan - T’ye aghjik lineir Lili & Susie - Show Me Heaven Lily Allen - Fuck You Lily Allen ''- Not Fair'' Line - Os To Linda Bengtzing - Jag ljuger så bra Linda Kiraly - Love is overrated Linda Kiraly - Runaway Linda Pritchard - Glorious Linda Pritchard - You're Making Me Hot-Hot-Hot Linda Sundblad ''- To All my Girls'' Lindsey Stirling - Anti Gravity Lindsey Stirling - Electric Daisy Violin Lindsey Stirling - On the Floor Lindsey Stirling - Shadows '' Lindsey Stirling - ''Spontaneus me Linda Teodosiu - Reprogram My Heart Linkin Park - Burn It Down Little Boots - Meddle Little Daylight - Overdose Little Mix - Change Your Life Little Mix - DNA Little Mix - Wingx Little Mix ft. Missy Elliott - How Ya Doin' ? Lisa Andreas - Stronger Every Minute Lisa Lois – Breaking Away Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend Lisa Miskovsky ''- Still Alive'' Lisa Miskovsky - Why Start A Fire Lisa Wohlgemuth – Heartbreaker Lisa Wohlgemuth - Ich Fliege Lissie - Everywhere I Go LOBODA ''- Oblaka'' Loboda ''- 40 Gradusov'' Loboda - ''Ya Zabudu Tebya' '' Locnville - Sun In My Pocket Lola ''- Más lettél'' Loona - El Tiburón Lorde - Royals Loreen ''- Crying Out Your Name'' Loreen - If she's the one Loreen ''- My Heart Is Refusing Me'' Loreen ''- See You Again'' Loreen - Sober '' Loreen - ''We Got the Power Love Generation - Dance Alone Louisa Baileche - Monts Et Mervielles Louise Attaque - J't'emmène au vent Loukas Yiorkas ''- Mazi'' Luca Hänni - I believe Luca Hanni – Shameless Lucia ''- Silence'' Lucinda Williams ''- Copenhagen'' Luminita Anghel & System - Let me try Luna -'' Dragi Moj'' Luara – Fire In Me Luara - Story Luttenberger*Klug - Vergiss Mich LUXUSLÄRM - Leb Deine Träume Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers Lykke Li - Sadness Is A Blessing Lylloo & Matt Houston - U Y YO Lyriel - Leverage Lys Assia - Giorgio Lys Assia feat. NewJack - All in your head Ł''' '''M Maarja Liis-Ilus - Keelatud maa Maarja ''- Shine It On'' Madcon ''- Glow'' Mademoiselle Lynn ''- Addict de toi '' Madonna - Celebration Madonna ''- Hung up!'' Mad Show Boys - Music Thief Mads Langer ''- Overgir mig langsomt'' Magazin ''- Sijamski Blizanci'' Magdalena Ena Cvetkoska - Na vrv i na dno Magdalena Tul -'' I Am Who I Am'' Magdalena Tul - Jak Zapomnieć Magdalena Tul - Jestem Magdalena Tul & Magda Wasylik -'' Only Girl (In the World)'' Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Maimuna - Queen of Africa Maite Perroni - Tu y Yo Maja Kuec - Na Pol Poti '' Maja Keuc - ''No One Maja Kuec ''- Ta čas'' Maja Keuc - Tako Lepo Mi Je Maja Nurkich - Carry on Make The Girl Dance - Broken Toy Boy Make The Girl Dance & Pierre Mathieu ''- Baby, Baby...'' Malu - Blanco Y negro Małgorzata Stec ''- Kochankowie z Ulicy Kamiennej'' Mandinga - EuroParty Mandinga - Zaleilah Mando - Ston Aigokero Mandy Capristo - Closer Mandy Capristo - Hurricane Mandy Capristo - Intense Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It Mandy Moore - It’s Gonna Be Love maNga - Fly to Stay Alive maNga - Hayat Bu İşte maNga - We Could Be The Same '' Manian ''- Loco Manizha - Waiting Mans Zermerlöw - Cara Mia Mans Zelmerlöw - Forever Mans Zelmerlöw ''- Miss America'' Marcelina ''- Tatku'' Marco Guazzone & STAG - Atlas Of Thoughts Marco Mengoni - Bellissimo Marco Mengoni - In Un Giorno Qualunque Marco Mengoni - Pronto a correre Marco Mengoni - Tanto Il Resto Cambia Markéta Konvičková -'' Z ráje jsem utekla'' Margaret -'' Get Away'' Margaret - Thank You Very Much Margaret Berger - Human Race Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love Margaux Simone ''- Nana'' Margaux Avril - Toucher le Soleil Margie Nelson and the International Children's Choir - Pippi Longstocking is Coming Into Your Town! Mária Čírová - Bez obáv Mária Čírová - Save You Mária Čírová & Opak -'' Strácam'' Maria ft. Helena - In The Dark Maria Haukaas Storeng - Hold On Be Strong Maria Haukaas Storeng - I Surrender Maria Haukaas Storeng - Too Taboo Maria Haukaas Storeng feat. Måns Zelmerlöw - Precious To Me Maria Ilieva - I Like Maria Jose ''- Me equivoque'' Maria Mena ''- Hold Me'' Maria Mena - Homeless Maria Mena -'' I Always Liked That'' Maria Mena - Viktoria Marianna - Zorba Horepse Marie-Mai ''- Comme Avant'' Marie Picasso ''- This Moment'' Marietta Fafouti - Become The Sun '' Marija Serifović - ''Agonija Marija Sestic ''- Tajna'' Marijonas, Mantas, Mia - Celebrate Basketball Marilanne ft. Chino y Nacho ''- Se Que Esta Noche Sera'' Marina And The Diamonds ''- How To Be a Heartbraker'' Marina And The Diamonds - Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds - Shampain Marina Maximilian Blumin - Maurin Mario Álvarez - Voy A Ser Yo Mario Bischin - Macarena Marion Raven -'' Break You'' Marion Raven - Here I Am Marit Larsen - If A Song Could Get Me You Marit Larsen - Only A Fool Marta Bijan ''- Ciemno'' Marta Podulka - Na Planie Marta Sánchez -''Mi cuerpo pide más'' Marzia Gaggioli - Jestem Tutaj Massari -'' Brand New Day'' Masha Sobko ''- Nenavizhu'' MashMish - Kadr Matt Cardle - Amazing Matt Dusk – Back In Town Matt Pokora - Juste Une Photo De Toi Matt Pokora & Tal - Envole Moi Matt Simons - With You Matteo - Bonita Max Barskih - Alive Max Barskih ''- Bely voron'' Max Barskih - Fuck OFF Max Barskih ''- Lost in Love'' Maxime-Henry - C'etait elle Maya - Uspomene Maya - Vjeruj Ženi Koja Pije Maya Buskila - Nishmati Maya Isacowitz ''-Rehab'' Maya Isacowitz ''- Safe and Sound'' Maya Sar - Korake Ti Znam Maya Sar ''- Nespretno'' Małgorzata Żurańska-Wilkowska ''- Tango Kat'' Medina - 12 Dage Medina - Execute Me Medina ''- For altid'' Medina - Happening Medina ''- Synd For Dig'' Medina ''- Vi To'' Medina - You and I Megan Nicole and Jason Chen – Just Give Me A Reason Meg Myers - Monster Mehrzad Marashi - Don't Believe Mela Koteluk - Melodia ulotna Malena Ernman - La Voix Melanie C - First day of my Life Melanie C - Think about it '' Melanie Fiona - ''Monday Morning Melanie Fiona - 4AM Meldir Quelbekova - Sen Melissa Horn - Under Loven Melissa López -'' The Point of no Return'' MELISSES - Óti Áfi̱ne Misó Merka - Ihuuksi M.I.A. -'' Bad Girls'' Mia - Ingel mu korval Mia - Laiko Nera Pykciui Mia Diekow ''- Black Beauty'' Mia Diekow - Herz Mia Diekow - Lieblingslied Mia Martina – Burning Micaela Fonti ''- Fuoco e cenere'' Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet Michael Feiner & Caisa - We're Still Kids Michael Parsberg & Safri Duo & Isam B - Mad World '' Michał Urbaniak - ''Dzwonię do Ciebie ? - Mad World '' Michel Telo - ''Humilde Residência Mickael Carreira ''- Viver A Vida'' Mihai Alexandru feat. B-Body and Soul - Bang Bang Mihai Trăistariu - Tornerò Mika -'' Underwater'' Mika Newton - Don't Dumb Me Down Mika Newton - Magnets Mika Urbaniak - In my dreams Mike Candys ft. Evelyn Patric Muller - One Night in Ibiza '' Mike Candys feat. Evelyn - ''Together Again Miley Cyrus - The Climb Milica Todorovic - Sve je uzalud Miligram feat Severina ''- Lola'' Milk & Honey - All Over My Body Milk & Honey - Habibi Milow & Marit Larsen -'' Out of my Hands'' Mimicry ''- Heat'' Mira Craig - Aces High Mira Craig - Love or Hate Miri Milman - More Than a Memory Miriam Bryant - Finders Keepers Miriam Bryant - Push Play Miro Jaroš & Petra Humeňanská ''- Na Dne Mora'' Miss Li ''- Bring Back the Sunshine'' Miss Li - My Heart Goes Boom Miss Montreal ''- I Am Hunter'' Mista ''- Emotions'' Mista - Feel the Breeze Moa Lignell - You Had It All Modà - Gioia Modà ''- Sono già solo'' Modà feat. Jarabedepalo ''- Come un pittore'' Monice ''- Boiz'' Monice ''- Only the Good Die Young'' Monique Abbadie - Loca Molly Sandén - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén ''- Unchained'' Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness '' Mónica Naranjo -'' Make You Rock Monika Brodka - Saute Monika Brodka ''- Varsovie'' Moran Mazor - Rak Bishvilo Morena ''- Vodka'' Moulin Rouge -'' El Tango De Roxanne'' Moya -'' Making Me Fall'' Ms. Obsession - Take it Murat Boz - Para Yok '' Muri Enikő - ''Magányos csónak Muse - Survival Musiqq - Abrakadabra Musiqq - No 10-10 Müslüm ''- Erich, Warum Bisch Du Nid Ehrlich'' Mustafa Ceceli - Bir Yanlış Kaç Doğru Mutya Buena ''- Real Girl'' Mylène Farmer - A L'Ombre '' Mylene Farmer - ''Paradise inanime N''' Nabiha -'' Ask Yourself'' Nabiha - Mind The Gap Nada - Gece Düştü Nadine Beiler - Mr Right Now '' Nadine Beiler - ''Right On Nadine Beiler - The Secret Is Love Nâdiya - Si Loin De Vous Narine -'' Hay Em Yes'' Narcotic Sound & Christian D ''- Dança Bonito'' Natalia – Overdrive Natalia Barbu - Come Again Natalia Jiménez - Por Ser Tu Mujer Natalia Kelly - Face the Day Natalia Kills - Saturday Night Natalia Kukulska - Wierność Jest Nudna Natalia Oreiro ''- Cambio dolor'' Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Rodríguez - Liberate Natalia Rodríguez ''- Loco Por Mi'' Natalie Imbruglia -'' Torn'' Narine - Hay Em Yes Narine - Here I Am Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Natasa Bekvalac ''- 'Ja sam dobro'' Natasha Khan & Jon Hopkins - Garden's Heart Natasha St-Pier - Nos rendez-vous Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sande - Wonder NBC Smash & Katharine Mcphee - Touch Me Neda Parmac - Bolje ne moze Neda Parmać - Dajte da se probudim Neda Ukraden - Na Balkanu Neda Ukraden ft. Clea&Kim - Nije ti dobro (Girls Night) '' Nefre - ''Częstochowa NEISHA ''- Pridejo časi'' Nelly Ciobanu - Hora din Moldova Nelly Ciobany - Ola Hello Nelly Furtado ''- Manos Al Aire'' Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night Neon Jungle - Trouble Neo Retros - Sun Shines On Neon Indian - Polish Girl Nero - Crush On You New New - Mniej Nexx ''- Syncronize Lips'' Nica & Joe - Elevated Nick Kamarera - Lost Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne - High School Nicola Roberts - Lucky Day Nicole Cherry - Memories Nicole Saba - Hafdal Ahlam Nicole Scherzinger ''- Wet'' Nicole Tuzii - Sarà possibile Nicoleta Dara - Is it true? Nightwish ''- Amaranth'' Nightwish - Bye Bye Beautiful Nightwish ''- Storytime'' Nihilista ft. DEMY ''- Zo̱grafiá'' Nik & Jay ft. Lisa Rowe - United Nika Antolos ft. Romero Maui & Aleksandar Oluic - O-LA-LA Nika Zorjan -'' Čas za nas'' Nikki Jamal - Can't let go Nikki Jamal ''- Sevdiyimə nifrət'' Nikki Kavanagh - Destiny Nikki Kavanagh - Falling Nikki Kavanagh ''- Sacred Fortune'' Niloo -'' Ola Ola'' Nina Badrić - Dat ce nam Bog Nina Badrić - Sanjam Da Smo Skupa Mi Nina Nesbitt - Statues Nina Nesbitt - Way In The World Nina Zilli - Bacio D'A(d)dio Nina Zilli ''- L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love)'' Nina Zilli ''- L'amore Verrà'' Nina Zilli - Per Sempre Nino ''- Theos '' Nino Dzotsenidze - Shavia Zgva Nikki Palikat - Cantik Nikki Ponte ''- Remembering The Summer Nights'' Nneka - My Home Noa and Mira Awad - We can work it out Nocadeň ''- Umriem pri tvojich nohách'' Nodi Tatishvili & Sophie Gelovani - Waterfall Noisettes - That Girl NoNoNo - Pumpin Blood Non Tiq - Quiet Noonie Bao - The Game Noora Noor - Forget what I said Nora Foss Al-Jabri ''- Love Don't Have An Age'' Nora Foss al-Jabri -'' Somewhere Beautiful'' Norah Jones - Everybody Needs A Best Friend Norah Jones ''- Happy Pills'' Norah Jones -'' Long Way Home'' NOX - Nem lesz több tánc Nubya - Love The Life I Live Nuša Derenda - Energy Nuša Derenda - Ja u sebe vjerujem Nyusha - Naedine '''O Oceana - As Sweet As You Oceana - Endless summer Oceana - La La Oceana - Put Your Gun Down Oceana - Say Sorry Of Monsters and Men - King And Lionheart Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks Okean Elzy ''- Ja tak hochu'' Ola - All over the world Ola - I'm In Love '' Ola Polyakova ''- Russian Style Olga Ayvazyan - Kind Dardza Oliver - Shut Up Oliver Berkes – Elso erintes Olivia Anna Livki ''- Abby Abby '' Olivia Anna Livki ''- Earth Moves'' Olly Murs -'' Right Place Right Time'' Olly Murs - Troublemaker Olta Boka - Zemrën e lamë peng One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Live While We're Young One Republic ft. Timbaland ''- Apologize'' Omega Lithium - Stigmata Ortal ''- Chacun Pense Á Soi'' Oxana Fedorova & Nikolay Baskov ''- Prava Lyubov'' Owl Eyes ''- Crystalised'' Owlle - Disorder Owlle -'' Ticky Ticky'' Ozan Doğulu feat. Model - Dağılmak İstiyorum '' '''Q' Queensberry - Girl Like Me Quest Pistols ''- Belaya strekoza lyubvi'' Quest Pistols ''- Im your drag'' P''' Pablo Alborán ''- Solamente Tú'' Paloma Faith ''- Picking Up The Pieces'' Paloma Faith - Smoke And Mirrors Pamela Ramljak ''- Mamin Sin'' Panamah - Børn Af Natten Panamah - DJ Blues Panetoz ''- Känn Dig Fri'' Paolo Meneguzzi - Era Stupendo Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica Paolo Nutini - Candy Pasha Parfeny - Dorule Passenger - Let Her Go Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler -'' Te despertaré'' Pastora Soler ''- Quedate Conmigo'' Pastora Soler & Manuel Carrasco ''- Esta Vez Quiero Ser Yo'' Pati Yang - Near to God Patrcia Kaas & Jeremy Irons - If You Go Away Patricia Kazadi & M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now Patrick Nuo – What About Us Paola & Chiara ''- Vamos a Bailar'' Paula Selling - Perfect Time Paula Seling - Promit Paula Seling ft. Ovi - Playing with fire Paula Seling and Ovi ''- We Got Something'' Pauline - Allo Le Monde Paw & Lina - Stolt Af Mig Selv? Pearl - Like a video game Pearl Jozefzoon - We can overcome Pectus - Barcelona Pedro Miguel - Um Dia Vais-Te Apaixonar Pernilla Karlsson - Nar jag blundar Peter Bic Project ''- Hey Now'' Peter Fox ''- Alles Neu'' Petie Pizaro - The Edge Of Glory Petra Marklund ''- Händerna Mot Himlen'' Petter Carlsen - Pull The Brakes Piano Clube -'' Elephant in a room'' Piersi - Bałkanica Ping Pong ''- Sameach'' P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason Pin-Up Girls - Nie Zaśniesz Pixie Lott ''- All About Tonight'' Pixie Lott - Boys & Girls '' Pixie Lott - ''Cry Me Out Phebe Starr - Alone With You Playmen Ft Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd - All The Time Poisonblack - Rush Poli Genova - Na Inat Polina Gagarina - The play is over Polina Xristodoulou - Anantikatastatos Polina Xristodoulou - Tin Proti Tou Mina '' Poluzjanci - ''Prosta piosenka Porcelan Black - Naughty Naughty PorcelainBlack ''- This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like'' Potap i Nastya - Chumachechaya Vesna Potap i Nastya - Pryleleto Potop & Nastia - RuRuRu Potap i Nastia - Vmeste PSY -'' Right Now'' PSY ft. Hyuna ''- Gangnam style'' Puggy - Last Day On Earth Pussycat Dolls - Sway '''R Rachel Kerr - Hold My Hand Radics Gigi - Vadonatúj érzés Radics Gigi - Úgy fáj Radio Killer ''- Calling you'' Rafał Brzozowski - Za mały świat Rain or Shine - Big Band Brothers Raluka - All For You '' Ramona Rey - ''Imiona Ramy Essam - Bread Freedom Randi - Anybody Raphaella - Price of Love Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Razorlight - America Rebecca Ferguson - Backtrack Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold Rebecca Ferguson - Teach me How to be loved Rebeka Dremelj - A je to ljubezen Rebeka Dremelj ''- Nepremagljiva'' Red Electrick - The Runaway Regina - Bistra Voda Regina Spektor - Samson Reidun Sæther - High On Love Reidun Saether - The Greatest Love Of All REMA - My Illusion Remady & Manu-L ''- Higher Ground'' Renata Stiefel - Opuskayu oruzhiye Renata Tolvai - Hagylak menni Renate - Liblikas Renia Pączkowska & Verka Serduchka - Hop Hop Hop Revolver - Wind Song Rezarta Shkurta - Me Fal Rezarta Smaja - Ti ? Ricki - Lee Burn It Down Ricky Martin - Mas Rihanna ''- Diamonds'' Rihanna - Disturbia '' Rita Ora - ''Radioactive Rita Ora ''- Somebody That I Used To Know'' Rita Ora ft. DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now Rita Ora & Tinie Tempah ''- R.I.P'' Robbie Williams ''- She's The One'' Robin Stjernberg - Scars Robin Stjernberg - You Robyn -'' Call you Girlfriend'' Robyn ''- Dancing on my Own'' Rocío Rivas - Las Puertas Del Pasado Rod Janois ''- Ca ira mon amour'' Rodolfo Chikilicuatre -'' Baila el Chiki Chiki'' Roisin Murphy - Overpowered Roman Lob - Alone '' Roman Lob - ''Call Out The Sun Rona Nishliu ''- Shko pastro pas saj'' Rona Nishliu ''- Suus'' Rona Nishliu - Veriu Rona Nishliu - Zonja Vdekje Ronan Keating -'' Fires'' Ronya - Hyperventilating Rosa López ''- Yo No Soy Esa'' Ross Lynch -'' Heard It On The Radio '' RotFront - Gay, Gypsy & Jew Rox - I Don't Believe Roxette - No one Makes it on Her Own Rozi - Krunk Röyksopp ''- What Else Is There ?'' Ruby Frost - Water to Ice Rui Andrade - Em Nome Do Amor Rusko feat. Amber Coffman - Hold On Ruslana – Davay, Hray ! (Oho ! Oho !) Ruslana - Euphoria Ruslana - Rahmaninov Ruslana - Sha-la-la Russian Red ''- Everyday Everynight'' Ruth Lorenzo - The Night S''' Saara - Ükskõikne /x2 Saara Aalto ''- Blessed With Love'' Sabina Babayeva ''- When The Music Dies'' Sabina Jeszka - Good Times Sabrina - Dança Comigo Saint Lu - Craving Saint Saviour - Here in Me Safura ''- Drip Drop'' Safura ''- Gonna Let You Know '' Safura ''- Glass houset'' Safura ''- Paradise'' Safura - Runaway Safura - Sen ve Men Safura - Soulless Sail - Awolnation SAKARIS - In a Box Sakis Rouvas - Shake It Sakis Rouvas - This Is Our Night Sanja Ilic & Balkanika ft. Cvija - Djipaj Salaam ''- Sami Yusuf'' Sam and the Womp - Bom Bom Sam Tsui - Grey Area Sam Tsui - Unsinkable Samanta Tina - I need a hero Samsaya - ADHD (Love Me Not) Sandra van Nieuwland - Hunter Sandy - Tell Me Sandu Ciorba - Pe cimpoi Sanja ''- The One'' Sanja Dimitrijevic - La Fiesta Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room Sanni - Prinsessoja ja astronautteja Sanna Nielsen - Im in Love Santa Dimopulos - When We Move Sara Bareilles - Brave Sara Bareilles - Gonna Get Over You Sara Bareilles - King Of Anything Sara Markoska - Bez sram Sarah Blasko - I Awake Sarah Connor - From Sarah With Love Sarah Connor ''- Just One Last Dance'' Sarah Dawn Finer - Moving On Sarah Dawn Finer ''- Nu vet du hur det känns'' Sarah Engels ''- Only For You '' Sarah Riani - Paranoiak Sarbel - Yassou Maria Saša Kovačević - Kako posle nas Saša Lendero - Mandoline Sasha Lopez & Broono ''- All My People'' Say Lou Lou -'' Maybe you'' Scouting For Girls - Elvis Ain't Dead Sean Banan - Copacabanana '' Sebastian - ''Na Robu Sveta Sebastian Krantz ft. Michaela Gosberg - You belong to me Sebastian Wurth - Hard To Love Me Sebastian Wurth - The Time Is Right Sebnem Paker ''- Dinle'' Seka Aleksić - Laka Meta Seka Aleksić - Svi Tvoji Milioni Selah Sue - Peace Of Mind Selah Sue ''- Raggamuffin'' Selah Sue -''This World'' Selena Gomez - Come & Get It Selena Gomez - Slow Down Selena Gomez & The Scene ''- Love You Like A Love Song'' Selena Gomez & The Scene - Un Año Sin Lluvia Selma - All out of luck Selma Bajrami ''- Baksis'' Senit ''- Through the Rain'' Senit - Work Hard September - Party In My Head Serebro -'' Malo Tebya'' Serebro - Mama Ljuba Sergey Lazarev - Bijenie serca Serine Poghosyan ''- Yes Em Du Es'' Serpenti ''- Io no sono normale '' Serpenti ''- Uomo Donna'' Sertab Erener ''- Breathe in deeper'' Sertab Erener - Here i am '' Sertab Erener & Mando - ''Ask/Fos Severina - Brad Pitt Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Moja Štikla Severina ''- Uzbuna'' Severina - Zanemari Severine Ferrer - La Coco-Dance Severina Feat. FM BAND - Italiana Sexion d'assaut ''- Problèmes d'adultes'' Sex pistols ''- Anarchy in the uk'' Shakira ''- Addicted To You'' Shakira - Objection (Tango) Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz - Tortura Shakira ft. Santana - Illegal Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean ''- Hips Don't Lie'' Shalimova - Beautiful Life '' Shany Zamir - ''Forever Sharon Doorson - Fail In Love Sharon Doorson - Killer Shaun Baker & Maloy ''- Give '' Shay Gabso - Arim Roshi (I'll Raise My Head) Shaya - In Your Eyes Shaya -'' Love Me'' Shayne Ward - No Promises SheMoans - Supergirl Sheryfa Luna - Le temps court Shirley Clamp - Min Karlek '' Shiri Maimon - ''Ahava Ktana Shiri Maimon - Now That You're Gone Shontelle - Impossible Shyma - Ocean Shy'm - Contrôle Shy'm ''- En Apesanteur'' Shy'm ''- Et Alors'' Shy'm - Je Sais Shy'm ''- Prendre L'Air'' Shy'm - On se fout de nous Sia - Clap Your Hands Sibel Redžep - Stop Sibel Tüzün - Maalesef Sibille Attar - Come Night Siddharta ''- My Dice'' Sidoine - On Ne Vit Qu'Une Fois Sigrid Flory - Elle s'immisce Silana - My Stali Vyertam SILJA ''- Sokrataesk'' Simon Mathew - All Night Long Simona Bencini - Tempesta Simone ''- Stay Awake'' Simonetta Spiri feat. Madback - Dopo mi uccidi Sirena - Innocent Killah Sirena - Love Is Not Sirusho - I Like It Sirusho - PreGomesh Sirusho - Qele Qele Sisse Marie - Dirty Hands Silvia Olari – Niente Di Me Silva Hakobyan ''- De Gna'' Silvia Night ''- Congratulations'' Skip the Use - Ghost Skrillex ''- Rock n roll'' Skunk Anansie - My Ugly Boy Sky Ferreira ''- Obsession'' Skye - Love Show Skylar Grey ''- Dance Without You'' Skylar Grey - Wear Me Out Slava ''- Odinochestvo'' Slick Beats ''- Rock the beat'' SMOLA A HRUŠKY ''- Pridaj Si Ma'' Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark Sofa - Hardkor I Disko Sofi Marinova - Love Unlimited Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 Sofi Mkheyan - Hayastani Erge Sofia Essaidi ''- Femme D'Aujourdhui'' Sofia Mestari - Ne Pars Pas Sofia Mountassir - Away Sofia Vossou - I Anixi Sokół i Marysia Starosta - Myśl Pozytywnie Soluna Samay - L.O.V.E. (If Women Ruled the World) Soluna Samay - Come Again Soluna Samay - Should've Known Better Sopho Nizharadze & Giorgi Ushikishvili & Nino Surguladze - Chemo Afkhazeto Sonata Arctica -'' Tallulah'' Son Of A Kid & Ania - Don't Speak Love Sone Silver ''- Free At Last'' Sonja Aldén - I din Himmel Sons & Alenka Gotar - Mostovi Sopho Khalvashi ''- Visionary Dream'' Sopho Nizharadze - Rabat Soraya - Arnelas La Noche Es Para Mi Soraya - Con Fuego '' Soraya ''- Mi Mundo Sin Ti Sorry Boys - Phoenix Sorry Boys - The Sun '' SoundQ ''- Elephants' Graveyard SOWSOW feat LIYAH - 'En la luna Sóley - Smashed Birds Sóley - Theater Island Spice Girls - Viva Forever Stefanie Heinzmann - Diggin in the dirt Stefanie Heinzmann - Show Me The Way Stefanie Heinzmann ''- The Unforgiven'' Stella Mwangi - Haba Haba Stella Mwangi - Lookie Lookie Stereolizza - X.Y.Z Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas Feat. Iggy Azalea - Beat Down Stiftelsen - Vart jag än går Stilettos - Click Click Click Stilettos - I Nat Er Der Kun Musik Sting - Soul Cake Studio Alektik - Don't destroy Studio Killers ''- Eros And Apollo'' Sugababes '-' Push The Button Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Sunrise Avenue - Hollywood Hills Sunstroke Project - Set My Soul On SunStroke Project & Olia Tira - Run Away Sushy ''- Don't Kiss Me, Just Eat Me'' Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tęcza Sys Bjerre - Alle Mine Veninder System Of A Down - Lonely day Svetlana Loboda - Be My Valentine Svetlana Loboda - 40 Gradusov Svetlana Loboda ''- Zhit Legko'' Svetlana Loboda & Max Barskih - Serdtse Byotsya Svetlana Seka Aleksic - Aspirina Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child Swedish House Mafia - One Swedish House Wives ''- On Top of the World'' '''T Tal - A l'International Tal - La musique est mon ange TAL - On avance TAL ''- Rien n'est parfait'' Talib Tale - Bilmesem Tamar Kaprelian - March Mornings Tamar Kaprelian - New Day Tamara - Nejkes Da Sum Sama Tame Impala -'' Feels Like We Only Go Backwards '' Tammy - Firebird Tarkan - Gülümse Kaderine Tarja - Until My Last Breath Tarja Turunen - I walk Alone Tarja Turunen ''- Poison'' Tatiana Okupnik ''- Spider Web'' t.A.T.u - Friend Or Foe Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Taylor Swift ''- Safe & Sound'' Terezá Kerndlova - Have Some Fun Tereza Kerndlová - Přísahám '' Tereza Kerndlová ''- Tepe Srdce Mý Terry Poison - Gorgeous Theatre of Tragedy - Venus The All-American Rejects ''- Dirty Little Secret'' The Cardigans - Hanging Around The Computers - Love Triangles, Hate Squares '' The Cranberries ''- Zombie The Dorians ''- Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'' The Feud - It Ain't Right The Jet Set - Time To Party The Kooks - Mr. Maker The Marker ''- If you didn't love me'' The National Fanfare of Kadebostany - Walking with a Ghost The Neighbourhood - Let It Go The Overtones - Loving The Sound The Peasants -'' Letting Go'' The Pretty Reckless ''- Make Me Wanna Die '' The Prodigy - Breathe The Rasmus i Anette Olzon - October and April The Saturdays - What About Us The Sound Of Arrows -'' Conquest '' The XX - Intro The Wante - Chasing the sun Thirty Seconds To Mars -'' Up In The Air'' Thomai Apergi - One Last Kiss Thomas Azier - Ghostcity Thomas Newman ''- 'Adrenaline '' Thomas Holm - Ikea Thorunn Antonia - Too Late Tibor Kocsis -'' Lásd a Csodát'' Tich - Breathe In, Breathe Out TIKTAK - Heilutaan Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten Timoteij ''- Het '' Timoteij - Kom Timoteij - Tabu Tina ''- Si Sam'' Tina Carol - Shinshilla '' Tina Carol ''- Show me your love Tina Dickow - You Wanna Teach Me To Dance TinkaBelle - Stay On TinkaBelle ''- The Man I Need'' Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida - Hangover '' Tokio Hotel - ''Durch den Monsun TOLA ''- Don't Go'' Tolvai Renáta - Élek A Szemeidben Tolvai Reny - Playdate Tooji - Stay Tooji ''- Swan Song'' Tom Boxer & Morena feat. J Warner - Deep In Love Tom Boxer & Morena feat. Sirreal - Las Vegus Tom Dice - Lucy Tom Dice ''- Me and my guitar'' Tom Dice - Why Tone Damli -'' I Love You'' Tone Damli - Look Back Tone Damli - Winner of a Losing Game Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade ''- Imagine'' Toni Mehmetaj ''- Endrra E Pare'' Tony Bennett ft. Lady Gaga - The Lady Is A Tramp Tony Carreira ''- A Sonhar Contigo'' Tornado Lue - Sladké je žít Triinu Kivilaan -'' Fallen'' Tristania - Year of the Rat Tuna -'' I Asaj'' Tune ''- Masquarade'' TSA - 51 TWIINS - I'm Still Alive TWiiNS - Slip of The Tongue '''U Ulytau - Two Warriors Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Rändajad V''' Valentina Monetta - Crisalide (Vola) Valentine - Black Sheep Valerius ''- You've'' Valeriy Meladze ''- Svet uhodyaschego solnca'' Valeriya - Backto love Valravn -'' Koder på snor'' Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles '' Vanessa Mae ''- Destiny Vanessa Mae -'' The Devil's Trill '' Vanilla Ninja -'' Dangerzone'' Vanilla Ninja - Guitar and Old Blue Jeans Vanilla Ninja ''- Tough Enough'' VanVelzen - The Rush of Life '' Varga Viktor - ''Lehet zöld az ég.. Vartana Taymayan - Halel EM Vazquez Sounds Adele ''- Rolling In The Deep'' Veca Janicsák ''- Labirintus'' Veca Janicsák ''- Szenvyedely'' Velile - Injabulo Velvet - Chemistry Velvet - Mi Amore Venke Knutson - Just A Minute Vera Breznheva - Ischu Tiebia Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Spaset Mir Vera Brezhneva -'' Realnaya zhizn '' Verka Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai Veriko Turashvili ''- Ra kargi xar'' Verona ''- Hey Boy'' Verona - Stay With Me Vesa Luma - Edhe Nje Fundvit Vessy - Work Of Art Victor Kiraly - Solo Vigri - Animals Violina & Birgit Õigemeel - Sea of life Vita Chambers – Fix You Vito Lavita & Toni Tuklan - Danzare Vitas - Opera 2 Ville Valo & Manna ''- Just for Tonight'' Vintage - Derevija Voxis - ''I just wanna kiss '' '''W Waldo's People - Lose Control Wally Lopez ft. Jamie Scott - You Can't Stop the Beat Wanda & Banda - Siedem Życzeń Wanessa ''- High'' Washington -'' Holy Moses'' Westlife - Lighthouse Wham! ''- Wake me up before you go'' WhiteNights - We Are The Feeling Who See - Nije preša Wildboyz ft. Ameerah - The Sound Of Missing You Wildstylez Feat. Niels Geusebroek - Year Of Summer Will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout will.i.am feat. Mick Jagger & Jennifer Lopez - T.H.E. Will Young - Jealousy Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Memories Within Temptation - Radioactive Within Temptation - Sinead Within Temptation ''- Shot In The Dark'' Within Temptation feat. Tarja Turunen - Paradise X''' Xandee ''- Conga'' Xandria - Ravenheart '' Xristina Koletsa - ''Ekti aisthisi '''Y Yadi -'' Guillotine'' Yael Naim - Go To The River Ya-miyavi - Papa, Mama, nozomare nu baby Yandar & Yostin ft. Andy Rivera - Te Pintaron Pajaritos Yarabi - Komoyo Yaseniya - Sudby raznye Yeah Yeah Yeah's - Head's will roll Yelena - Dirty Yelle - A Cause Des Garçons Yelle -'' Comme Un Enfant'' Yelle - Que Veux-Tu YellLow feat. Kluster - Scream Yohanna - Butterflies And Elvis Yohanna -'' Is It True'' Yohanna - Nótt Yohio - Heartbreak Hotel Youngblood - Youngblood Yvonne Catterfeld - Eine Welt ohne dich Yvonne Catterfeld ''- Sag mir was meinst du'' Yuksek - On a Train Z''' Zaho - Je Te Promets Zaho - Tourner la page Zara ''- Im'nin'alu'' Zara Larsson -'' Love Again'' Zara Larsson ''- Uncover'' ZAZ - Je Veux Zaz -'' On Ira'' Zeljko Joksimović -'' Ima nesto u tom sto me neces '' Zendaya Coleman - Something To Dance For Ziyoda - Kun Tong Zlata Ognevich ''- Angely'' Zlata Ognevich - Gravity Zlata Ognevich - Japan Zlata Ognevich ''- The kukushka'' Zlata Ognevich - Ostrov lyubvi Zlata Ognevich ''- Prystrast'' Zseda -'' Legyen ugy !'' Zuzana Smatanova - Dnes sa mi nechce nič ZZ Ward - Put the Gun Down '''1-10, inne 't Schoon Vertier - Belgian Girls 3+2 - Far Away 4MINUTE - Mirror Mirror 4Minute - Ready Go 4MINUTE ''- Volume Up'' 77 Bombay Street - Angel 77 Bombay Street ''- I love Lady Gaga'' Árstíðir ''- Ljóð í sand'' Éléphant - Rien Ümman ''- Yeri görünür'' #TodosConPastora ''- Around the world'' 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • SPECJALNA • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • SPECJALNA • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 Inne: Preselekcje • Lista uczestników • Klasyfikacja Generalna • WORLD SONG CONTEST EXTRA Kategoria:World Song Contest